The Guardian of Laughter
by Chocolate covered bacon.Try it
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Pitch has a new plan, but I won't tell you. So Manny selects a new Guardian. Who happens to be Jamie's sister. She also always smile and laughs, She even smiles in her sleep. I won't ell what she's the Guardian of, since you can figure that out from the title.
1. Chapter 1

**The character McKenna is based off me, but is not me. She has my looks and personality but that's about it. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Please comment.**

"Chyna, I can't." The girl twisted the phone cord in her fingers. "Why not?" Chyna whined. McKenna sighed and said, "Because Mom is taking Soph to some mother-daughter thing and I have to watch Jamie." She waited for a reply." Are you serious? Just bring Jamie!" McKenna smiled. "See you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and made her way to the stairs, pausing for a moment. She studied the pictures hanging up on the wall. "I can't believe my hair used to be that straight." She muttered. She made her way to the door at the far end of the hall. She knocked softly. "Jamie?" No reply. She put her ear to the door and listened. "… Can you make it snow tomorrow? I didn't do my home work" She pushed open the door. "Or you could do your homework tonight and play tomorrow. If we have a snow day." Jamie whirled around to face his sister. "McKenna! When did you get home?" McKenna laughed. " 'Bout fifteen minutes ago. I've been talking to Chyna though and she is a chatterbox." She tossed her curly hair. "Who where you talking to?" Jamie bit his lip, as if deciding his answer. "Umm, Jack Frost." His sister laughed. " Ok." She started to walk out of the room then paused in the doorway. " Oh, Jamie, do you want to go to a skating party tomorrow?" Jamie shrugged. "Sure. But I can't skate. Not like you." His sister left the room. Jamie ran to the window to greet his friend. "Was that your sister? She is _pretty_." Jamie nodded. "Yeah. She was away when you guys came but now she's back, and she's a lot of fun." Jack glanced at the clock. "You know it's about 8:36 and you still need to do your homework." Jamie's shoulders slumped. "Oh yeah." Jack grinned. "See ya!" then he flew off, doing whatever it is winter sprites do. Jamie picked up his homework and ran to the kitchen where his sister was fixing dinner. "Hey 'Kenna, could you help me with my homework. " She nodded and took off her apron. "Uh-huh, let me see it." She sat down and began to read the first problem. Her brown curls hung in front of her face and her brown eyes sparkled. Her full lips had a slight smile. She is kinda pretty. Jamie realized. " Ok, you divide both sides by four, then you can find your X value." She looked up. "Jamie?" Jamie snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah divide. Got it." McKenna looked at Jamie and ruffled his hair. " Hey 'Kenna."

"Yeah?"

"Is spaghetti supposed to do that?"

"What?" She turned around just in time to see the pot over flow with froth.

She ran over and yanked the pot off the burner. "Oh please don't be burnt." She muttered. She pulled the lid off and smoke filled the room. Then the smoke alarm went off.

"Dinners ready."

—

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's a little short but oh well, who cares? Please comment on anything you like or dislike. **

**(Note: At no point will the character based off me be referred to as "Beautiful" or "Gorgeous" , I don't have self-esteem issues, I just don't want to seem "stuck up".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Pinkie pieGummy101 for your review on my story. Please read her amazing story, Singing my voice in your heart **

McKenna stabbed a piece of chicken with her chopstick and stuck it into her mouth, unlike Jamie, who held his chopsticks correctly. "You know, this reminds me of the time you tried to make coffee and lit the microwave on fire." Her mom said. "Or when you forgot to add water to the instant oatmeal." Jamie added. "Or the time you lit my cereal on fire." McKenna looked confused. "I haven't burnt any cereal." She said. "No, but you will." He replied. She threw her chopsticks at him and proceeded to eat the rest of her dinner with her fingers. "I can cook." She defended herself. "Sometimes." Her mother said under her breath. McKenna got up and left the table. "I think we hurt her feelings." Jamie told his mom. Then McKenna came back. Carrying an empty plastic cup, which she threw at her mom. "Sorry, I needed something to throw at you." Her mom stuck her tongue out at her. After discovering that most of the spaghetti had burnt to the bottom of the pan, they had called their mother, who had stopped at Chinese food place. Now it was past 9:30 and they were finishing up the last of the food. McKenna stood up and stretched. Her mom said, "You have tutoring tomorrow right?" McKenna picked up her empty plate and took it to the sink. "Yep. Until 3:40." She began to walk up the stairs, listening to her family's conversation. "Do you remember when McKenna tried to make cookies, and burnt every single one of them?" "Yeah, good times, good times." Laughing, she walked to her bedroom and started to read. She was currently reading The Pearl for her language arts class. Something kept nagging her, something that had happened to her several years ago. She smiled remembering Jamie's earlier comment on Jack Frost. That's it! She sat up in bed. In third grade her teacher had read her a story about Jack Frost, for a while she had believed in him, especially after she thought she had seen him, but everyone had told her it was a dream. She walked over to Jamie's room and opened the door. He was lying on his bed, reading. "Uh, hey Jamie, what does Jack Frost look like?" She asked. "He has white hair, blue eyes; he wears brown tattered pants and a blue hoodie. Oh, and he has a staff." He looked at his older sister. "Why?" She smiled. "No reason." She slowly shut the door behind her and leaned against the wall. Jamie's description matched the figure she had seen exactly, and she hadn't told him about it. It was too much to be a coincidence. She sighed and headed to bed. She had a math test in the morning, and so far, she hadn't gotten anything higher that a C in math.

"Any questions? Any one?" Mrs. Smith studied the faces of her students. "Fine. I'm going to the restroom. Behave." She left the room, leaving McKenna, and the only other kid to come to tutoring that day, Noah, all alone. Which wasn't that smart. "What's this?" Asked Noah as he grabbed her notebook off her desk. "Hey! Give that back!" She shouted, making a wild grab for it. Noah ran out into the hallway, with McKenna chasing him. "Noah! Give it back!"

"Say please."

"Fine then. Please."

"Say it in Spanish."

"Please-o"

"Now French."

"Uh, Le please?"

"Ooh! Now say it in Indian!"

"I don't know Indian."

"Say it in Indian." Noah ordered. McKenna rolled her eyes. Noah was a great friend, but he could be a little annoying at times. "Fine. It in Indian." Noah pretended to be mad. "Darn you." He said. She stuck her tongue out at him, so he threw her notebook down the hall. She ran after it. After making sure it was okay, she headed back into the room. "Hey!" She shouted at Noah. "Stop digging through my purse!" She yanked it out of his hand and smacked him with it. He pretended to die on the floor. "Never dig through a ladies purse!" She said. "I didn't know it was your purse." He grumbled. Mrs. Smith walked back in the room. "Noah, what are you doing on the floor? Never mind, it's time for you to go." McKenna picked up her book and headed out the door. "See ya. Mrs.S." She ran out of the building and looked around. Her mom wasn't here yet. Good. She knelt behind some bushes and began making a snowball. She waited until Noah exited the building. "Hey Noah!" He turned around just in time to get a snow ball to the face. "That's for taking my note book!" Noah picked up a clump of snow and threw it at the girl. Soon snow was flying. The duo paused for a moment to catch their breath, when suddenly a snow ball came flying and hit the girl in the face, knocking her backwards. "Who threw that? Noah?" He shook his head. McKenna looked around and saw no one. Jack Frost. The name popped into her head. She looked in the direction from where the snowball came. "Jack Frost?" She asked quietly. And for a moment, she saw a figure in a blue hoodie.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions for a plot twist or new character, please tell me and I will see what I can do.**

North stood in front of the other Guardians. Something big was happening. Only a few hours ago, the Man in the Moon had selected a new Guardian, which appeared to be a young girl. The only problem was no one knew who she was. "You know what? This doesn't make any sense; we don't need a new Guardian. It's only been a few months since our battle with Pitch and he seems to be behaving." Bunny said. Jack stared at the girl. He was unusually quiet. By now he had usually gotten into several arguments with Bunnymund. "She seems familiar." Murmured the winter sprite. "You know what would really help? If this thing was in color." He joked. Sandy tugged at Jack's sleeve and pointed to the moon. "Hey guys, come check this out." They all watched as the moon beam began to spell out a word. " M.C.K…" Tooth read aloud. " E.N.N.A." The letters stopped. North looked confused. "McKenna who?" Sandy pointed again, the letters had started. "B.E.N.N.E.T.T" The Guardians all looked at each other. Jack face palmed. Of course! The image of the girl resembled Jamie's sister, with the same curls and smile. "Who's McKenna?" Bunny asked the others. Jack spoke up, "She's Jamie's older sister, he told me she was away when we first battled Pitch." Bunny nodded. "So, where is she?" Bunny looked at Jack, waiting for an answer. " Uh, last I saw her was a few hours ago- about forty five minutes before north summoned us- and I nailed her with a snowball in front of her school." Jack looked rather pleased with himself. "So we go to Burgess, and we assume that she can see us, and that she'll want to help us? This is crazy, Mate, there is a very little chance someone her age believes in us!" Bunny shouted. North held his hand up, silencing the other Guardians. " Manny chose her. If she can't see us, we will find way to make her believe." He studied the faces of the other Guardians, waiting for their response. He smiled when he saw them grin a little bit and raised his fist on the air. "Let's go!"

XXXXXX

McKenna pulled her brown curls into a side ponytail, then, deciding she didn't like it, pulled it into a braid. Finally, she left down, spreading across her shoulders. She pulled open her dresser and started to search for a suitable party top. Normally, I'm not very fashionable. She thought. But it is Chyna's birthday, I may as well dress up. After much debate, she settled on a lacy black shirt that suited her. "Jamie! Are you ready?" "Yes." Came the reply. She ran out of her room. Then came back, realizing she forgot the present. "Here. Hold this." She shoved the bright yellow envelope into her brother's hands. She pulled open the garage door, allowing her brother to go through ahead of her. "Ok, where are my skates." She said. Jamie pointed to a pair of rollerblades hidden under a pile of junk. " Thank you." McKenna said. She picked up her skates and threw them in the car. She opened the driver-side door and climbed in. She glanced in the back seat. "Got your seat belt on?" Jamie nodded. " Let's do this!" She started the car drove down the street. "Uh, McKenna?" Jamie said. McKenna looked up."Yeah?" Jamie pointed to the road, " Skateworld is in the _other_ direction." McKenna pounded her fist on the door angrily. "Aw, butterknuckles." Jamie giggled at her choice of words. " You have a terrible sense of direction." He told his sister. She glared at him. "Oh yeah? Let's see you drive?" Jamie shrugged. "Ok." McKenna laughed. "Uh, no. I want to live to see my eighteenth birthday party." She reached for the power button on her stereo. "Want some music?" Jamie nodded. "Yes." Soon the car was filled with The Aquabats. "Feel the wrath of the super rad! The super rad!" McKenna sang along. Jamie rolled his eyes. "You have weird taste in music. " he said. "Do not! The Aquabats are amazing." She said. "Ooh! We're here." The siblings stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance. "Hey! McKenna!" McKenna turned to see her friend Taylor running up to her. "Hey I didn't know you were invited." McKenna said. Taylor smiled and continued gasping for breath. She was short and chubby with wavy light brown hair and blue eyes. She stood up straight. "I see you brought Jamie. " McKenna smiled. "Yes. Yes I did." They entered the building. McKenna waited patiently while Jamie and Taylor rented their skates. "Haha. I brought my own." She mocked. Taylor stuck out her tongue in reply. "McKenna! Taylor!" Chyna skated towards them. "C'mon, put on your skates, they're about to do races!" McKenna quickly buckled her skates and waited while her friend and her brother laced up their skates. "I'll be back." She told them. She began skating towards the gift table, laughing when she heard Taylor call, "You have to say it like Arnold Schwarzenegger!" She set the card down just as the announcer called out the races. She made her way to the rink and with the other skaters, waited for the music to start. She spotted her tiny friend, Hailey, waving at her. Hailey began unsteadily making her to McKenna. "He-" was all she managed before the music began and people started to skate incredibly fast. "Ahh!" Taylor shrieked and frantically tried to exit the ring, not being the steadiest of skaters. McKenna laughed and took off, keeping somewhere between the middle and the front. All too soon, the races ended, and tired skaters made their way off the rink. McKenna made her way to Hailey. "You're good." Hailey grumbled. "Thanks." Grinning, she brushed back her curls. "You can skate pretty well too." Hailey frowned. "Nice try. But I haven't skated since fifth grade." McKenna smiled .,Taylor skated over. "Hello." Hailey nodded. "Hello." McKenna nodded at her friends." So, how's life." She asked. Hailey shrugged. "Lifey." McKenna laughed. "OHMYGOSH! They're playing Gangnam style!" She grabbed Hailey's hand and made her way to the rink, pulling her friend behind her. She skated around the rink, with Hailey holding on to her shirt. At one point, Hailey let go, and attempted to skate by herself. "Hey Hailey! Can you do this?" McKenna lifted up one of her legs and started skating on one foot. Hailey glared at her. "No. Wait, with or without breaking my leg?" An evil grin spread over McKenna's face. "Tag! You're it!" She cried, reaching out and tagging Hailey's shoulder. "Wha- Hey!" She tried to chase after McKenna but was too "Slow! You're too slow!" McKenna teased easily keeping ahead of Hailey. After skating several laps, she glanced behind her , checking to see if she had lost her friend. Seeing no one, she skated over to Jazmyne. "Hi!" She greeted her friend. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her back. She let out a small shriek and whirled around to find Hailey standing there, a pleased look on her face. " Revenge will be mine!" McKenna said, dramatically raising a fist in the air, then going of in pursuit of her friend.

XXXXXX

"Ok, she's not here. Let's go home." Bunny said. He then began to walk off, only to be stopped when North grabbed him. "Uh-uh. We wait." He told him sternly Bunny rolled his eyes, but waited. "Hey, Cottontail, how long has it been?" Jack asked Bunny. Bunny glared at him but answered. " "Bout an hour or two, Mate." Jack sighed. Honestly, he thought they should just come back tomorrow, but North insisted that it was important that they found their new Guardian as soon as possible. Tooth flitted anxiously around. "Is she here yet? I wonder what she looks like? I hope she's nice." She bubbled excitedly. Sandy looked at jack, and made a face that said, _is there anything else we should know?_ Jack thought. The girl had mentioned something about a skating party. He thought back. _"Oh, Jamie, do you want to go to a skating party tomorrow?" _ "Uh, North, I think I know where she is." Jack said. North's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Where?" he asked in his thick Russian accent. "At a skating party." He replied. Bunny groaned. " You mean we could have _not_ been here this whole time?"

XXXXXX

Chyna sipped her drink thoughtfully. "Hey guys, what kind of animal am I?" her friends all thought for a moment. "Ooh! I know! An owl!" One of the girls said. "What about me?" Asked Ashley. McKenna thought for a moment. "Hmm. A Golden Retriever. Because of your hair." She told her. Ashley smiled and flipped her wavy blond hair. "What kind of animal am I?" McKenna asked. Lilie's eyes lit up. "A Black Lab!" She cried triumphantly. Ashley frowned. " No, you would be a Brown Lab." Lilie shook her head. " No, a Black Lab, because they're the dumbest." McKenna threw her plate at her friend. "Wait, you're both wrong. She would be a Unciorn." Said Breanna. McKenna narrowed her eyes. "Why?" She asked cautisouly. "Because of your hair. And you always smile." She told her. Ashley spoke up. " And your eyes always sparkle." McKenna smiled. "Alright skaters! It's time to play Wipeout! When the whistle blows, you wipeout!" The announcer said. The party guests excitedly made their way out to the rink and began skating. _Phweet! _ All around the room skaters fell. Except for two boys who continued skating. "Cheaters!" Mckenna yelled. Everyone got back up and prepared to fall again.

Later, McKenna spoted Hailey sitting by a shy looking boy. "Wait a minute." She glanced around until she spotted Jamie cling to the wall as he carefully made his way around the rink. McKenna skated over to her friend. "Hello. Who's this?" She asked. Hailey smiled. "This is my brother. I'm trying to get him to skate." She explained. McKenna smiled at the little boy. "Don't you wanna skate?" He shook his head. "No. I see everyone out there doing their tricks, and, I, well, I can't even skate." He said sadly. McKenna's heart broke in two. If there was one thing she hated, it was seeing children upset. She held out her hand. "I'll teach ya."

**My teacher told me how McKenna is a noun, but "she", is a pronoun. So one of these days, I'm gonna make a character and name her "She", so it's a noun and a pronoun. Then people will be all like, "Hey She's pretty." "She who?" "She." "She who!?" "She!" "Fine! If you're not going to tell me , then this friendship is OVER!" (Walks away) (She walks over.) "Hi She."**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been lazy the past couple days and have not been writing a lot. I apologize. Also, I would like to say right now that if you are going to comment, please be nice, and from now on, I will NOT accept profanity, or anything vulgar.**

Skating is a lot of fun. McKenna thought. She was better than most thanks to ice-skating lessons for her thirteenth birthday. She smiled at the boy next to her. "Hey, I'm gonna sit down for a few. You wanna come?" the boy shook his head and grinned. "No. I'm going to skate." After a quick lesson, he had found he enjoyed skating; even he was a little unsteady. McKenna skated over to the table where her friends were chatting. "Hey guys." She greeted them as she smoothly skated over. Her friends all smiled and nodded their replies before turning back to Jazmyne. "So, how long have you and Jake been going out?" One of the girls asked. Jazmyne shrugged and replied, "A few months, how about you guys?" Her friend excitedly began to tell her about their own boyfriends. McKenna shifted awkwardly. She was the only single person there. Jazmyne smiled at her friend. "Hey 'Kenna, how about you?" McKenna smiled awkwardly. "I don't have a boyfriend. Never have." And I probably never will. She thought sadly. Jazmynes smile faltered. "Have you ever been on a date at least?" Again, McKenna shook her head. True, she had never dated anyone. She had loved someone though. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'll be right back." She said before rushing off towards the restrooms.

XXXXX

Bunny frowned. He did not agree to this plan. "This is stupid. There is no way we are going into that public of a place, and for what? A girl?" Bunnymund whined. Jack grinned. "I don't know, I don't really mind chasing after her." He said. Bunnymund rolled his eyes. North spoke up. "It is risky plan yes, but she is Guardian, and it is imperative we find her soon. Besides, it is full of teenagers, who's gonna notice?" Tooth flew over to North. "It looks pretty crowded. Maybe we should wait at her house. Or go back to the pole and try again tomorrow?" She said. North sighed. He knew it wasn't the smartest of plans, but Manny said they needed her, and for whatever reason, was beyond him. "Fine. We go back to the Pole, we try again later." Bunny threw his hands in the air. "Finally, a plan that makes sense."

XXXXX

Tears spilled from her eyes. She felt stupid crying. I _never _cry! She told herself. I broke my leg ice skating and laughed the entire time! But it was a different kind of pain. It went back to ninth grade. Back to William. He had shaggy hair and a goofy personality. All the girls liked him. McKenna had loved him. But refused to admit it to herself for the longest time. "It felt like such a cliché." She whispered. "The dorky girl falling for the cute guy. The guy liking her back. But eventually, I admitted I liked him. And I fell for him. Hard."She continued sobbing. "And then, he broke up with me. He only wanted my test answers." It felt like a much worse cliché. It felt like a Taylor swift song. "And I hate Taylor swift." She grumbled. She stood up and wiped her eyes. The party was nearly over, but she wanted to get a few more rounds of air hockey with Jamie in. To take her mind off Will.

**Well, I know it's a bit of a cliché, but McKenna needed a fear so her fear has something to do with Will. And, quick note, Jack Frost and McKenna are not in a relationship. At least "that kind," of relationship. I was thinking more of, "partners in crime".**

**Note from authors sister: ****PREDATORS ARE BETTER THAN ALIENS! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, be honest. In my story, is McKenna a "Mary Sue"? The whole idea started out with, what if I met Jack Frost, and that eventually became my story, but anyway, are my details boring and dull, yet find means in heightening my Mary Sue, am I getting off topic with the plot, be honest, because I am getting more bad reviews than good reviews, so I am considering quitting my story, so for those out there reading my story, tell me what you think!**

McKenna slept peacefully, unaware of the Guardians in her room. After getting home, she had done her homework and gone to bed, falling asleep around the same time the Guardians decided to try her again. "Is that her?" Whispered North. Jack nodded. "Yup. She snores loudly." Bunny hadn't said a word, but was quietly scanning the room, noticing the pile of failed math tests. "She is terrible at math." Bunny whispered to no one in particular. Tooth, flying excitedly, managed to knock over a lumpy looking clay pot, obviously made by an amateur. McKenna awoke with a start. "Jamie?" She called out sleepily. She looked around the room, seeing no one. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Jamie!" She called again, turning around. "No…way." She whispered. The guardians all paused. Could she really see them? "Jack Frost." She walked up so she was face to face with him. Now Jack could get a good look at her. Tall, curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a light spray of freckles across her nose. Not beautiful, like Tooth, but still fairly attractive. "It's nice meeting you and all, but what are you doing in my room?" She asked. "Uhh, would you believe me if I said that there is a Man in the Moon and he chose you to battle the Boogey Man?" He tried. McKenna raised an eyebrow. "Most likely, no. Try again." Jack opened his mouth but was interrupted by Sand y ringing a small bell on the girl's desk and pointing out the window. Everyone turned to see a Nightmare watching them. It let out a cry, and then bolted away.

**This chapter was really short, but I am having a small case of Writers Block. Please review!**

**(P.s. If you read the reviews, you'll understand some of what I said a bit more.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please tell me if my story is any good. And tell me if I'm, "trying to cram my OC down peoples throats" and such. And be honest.**

"C'mon!" Jack shouted at the others, proceeding to leap onto the window sill. "Hey, hey. Wait just a minute, what was that thing?" McKenna shrieked, grabbing Jack's hoodie. He shoved her hand off. "Nightmare. Get the others, let's go." She held up her hands, signaling him to stop. "What do you mean, 'others'?" She asked. Jack looked at her. "The others, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and the Sandman. Are you saying you can't see them?" She shrugged. "What do you think?" Jack was surprised. People always believed in the others, and some believed in him, though not as many people believed in him as Santa. The number was growing though. "This is strangely ironic. First time I was here, Jamie could only see the others, but you only see me." She nodded slowly; completely oblivious to what he was talking about. Bunny leaned towards North and whispered, "Little slow isn't she?" North just rolled his eyes. Jack shook his head, remembering the Nightmare from earlier. "Never mind, we'll explain it later." He jumped out the window, and raced in pursuit of the spy, followed by Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, North, and finally McKenna, who peered cautiously out over the ledge for several minutes before slowly climbing down the tree outside her window.

Jack came to a stop; he had lost sight of the Nightmare. But it hadn't lost sight of him. It peered around a corner, studying him. A tall man stepped out the shadows, rubbing the creature's neck. He gave one simple command. "Attack him." Jack turned around to see the nightmare rushing at him. He had no time to jump out of the way. It hit him head on, knocking his staff out of his hand and throwing him back wards several feet. "Jack!" Bunny shouted, leaping in front of the boy to give him time to grab his staff, while he fended off the nightmares, which seemed to be multiplying each second. The other Guardians joined in the fight, attacking Nightmares left and right. McKenna ran up, and stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of her. During the ten minute climb down the tree, she had realized that if Jack Frost was real, then most likely, the "others" were too.

Pitch watched the girl. She wasn't much of a fighter. She had quickly joined in the fight, only to prove herself to be extremely clumsy, tripping over her feet every few seconds. If this was their new Guardian, then defeating the Guardians would be too easy. He smiled as he began to give his army a new attack.

McKenna stopped fighting to catch her breath. Actually, it was more spazzing than fighting, but it seemed slightly effective. She heard someone call out, "Watch out mate!" She turned around to see what appeared to be millions of nightmare grouped together, moving at lightning speed. Headed straight for her, and all she could do was watch. Fear kept her rooted to her spot, and there was nothing she could do.

**Cliff hanger! Sort of. Please review and tell me if I should keep up this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I've decided to keep up this story. I like writing and I'm enjoying this story so I'm going to keep it up.**

McKenna closed her eyes and held her arms in front of her face, readying herself for the cloud of nightmares heading straight for her. Just as the rough sand began to scrape her cheeks, she felt someone jump in front of her, blocking off the attack. A hand roughly grabbed her own. "This way mate!" And she felt Bunny drag her out of the cloud. It was slow, and painful. Every now and then, some of the black sand would scrape her, causing her to cry out, and then suddenly, it was over. She opened her eyes and looked around. The nightmares were gone, and in front of her stood a very ticked off Easter Bunny. "Are you crazy? You could have been killed!" He shouted, waving his hands in the air. The other Guardians ran over to make sure they were okay. McKenna was fine, except for a few minor scrapes, but Bunny looked much worse for the wear. He was covered in cuts and scrapes, with black sand in his fur. North put his hand on the girls shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. McKenna nodded; she shivered, realizing she was freezing in only her nightgown. "What was that all about? " She asked, wrapping her arms around herself. "You have heard of the Boogey Man? " Jack asked. Again, she nodded. "Well, he has an army of night mares, which you just saw. And his real name is Pitch Black." He explained. She stood there, too dumbfounded to say anything. "Maybe we should head back to the Pole." Tooth suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Bunny studied the girl in front of him. He didn't like her. Jack seemed to like her though. They had a similar sense of humor. This was the exact reason he didn't like her. And she had taken to calling him, Easteroo, which he had a feeling Jack was involved in that. What really bugged him was the fact he couldn't figure out why Manny had chosen her. She was friendly, yes, but Manny chose everyone for a special reason, and what that reason was, was beyond him. North held up his hand and everyone stopped talking. Bunny knew what was coming. North had asked Jack the same question not to long ago. "What is your center?" He asked. Everyone turned to her, waiting for an answer. "Uh, organs?" She said, obviously unsure what he was asking. North smiled. "What is it that makes you so special?"

"My wicked sense of style." She replied, pointing to her stained nightgown. "My rugged good looks. I don't know, actually." North nodded. "Just think, and maybe you will figure it out." She nodded. Tooth spoke up. "Do you want to be a Guardian?" She asked her. McKenna looked at Tooth. "A what?" Bunny stepped forward. "A Guardian. We protect children and their hopes and dreams and such." They all looked at her. McKenna felt a tug of fear in her gut. She could'nt do it for one reason, and she could'nt tell them. "I can't"

**Ok, this chapter kinda stinks. I'll try to do better next chapter though. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I'm in West Virginia and I've just now got internet, but this will probably be the last chapter for a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

She looked at the row of faces watching her. She felt like she was trying out for a solo in choir. Nervous, scared, anxious. And scared. She was well known for being brave. The kid who always went on the scariest roller coasters, watched the goriest movies, and did the most daring things. Her friends assumed she was fearless, but she wasn't. McKenna had one big fear. She was terrified of rejection. That was the reason she never tried out for solos, or competed in competitions, she was afraid she would mess up and everyone would reject her.

Her fear hadn't started when Will dumped her, but it certainly hadn't helped. "I'm sorry, but you don't want me to be a Guardian. I'm a klutz." She said. Bunny chuckled. "You got that right." He muttered. McKenna rubbed her hands nervously, she knew she would mess up and they would hate her. Suddenly, she smiled. Almost instantly, the room seemed to brighten. It was something special about her they had noticed. She never frowned for long. Sandy tugged at North's sleeve, and pointed to the Globe of Belief. Slowly, but surely, the lights were going out. North looked at the others. "Pitch." He said. They all nodded, except McKenna, who still wasn't clear on who Pitch was.

North rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment before revealing his plan. "Tooth, Sandy and I will take quick look around Pitch's lair. Bunny, McKenna and Jack will stay here, in case he comes." Everyone seemed alright with the plan, except Bunny. "Wait a minute, I didn't sign up to be a babysitter!" He shouted. McKenna smiled. "Read the fine print." She joked. North smiled. "Would you rather ride in the sleigh?" he asked. Bunny's reaction was answer enough. North and the others made their way to the sleigh, leaving two impish teenagers and angry Pooka.

XXXXXX

Bunny sighed and rubbed his temples. McKenna had suggested acting out a play, but when no one could come up with a plot, they decided to act out "dramatic death scenes". He watched as McKenna fell to the floor and Jack held her hand, gazing into her eyes. Neither of them was half bad at acting. McKenna's breathing came in short ragged gasps and she groaned in pain occasionally. It was a little too real for Bunny's taste. Jack pretended to blink away tears and said, "I have to tell you something." McKenna squeezed his hand. "I have to tell you something." She paused to draw a painful breath, as if scared to tell him what she was about to say. "I, I." She swallowed. "I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet!" Jack struggled to maintain a straight face but failed miserably. Both ended up laughing on the floor. Bunny rolled his eyes. "Alright, switch places." McKenna ordered. Jack lay on the floor and pretended to die. "Listen to me." He said, caressing McKenna's face, as if they were lovers. She shook her head, managing to get a few real tears out. "No, you listen to me." She grabbed his face and looked into his eyes, as if about to tell him not to die. "You still owe me five dollars." She said.

Both of them cracked up laughing. Bunny sighed. He hoped the others would get back soon. McKenna sat up. "You know what Disney has taught me? You must be willing to drastically change your body to get a guy." She said nonchalantly. Jack stared at her. "What?" He asked. "The Little Mermaid taught me that you must be willing to drastically change your body to get a guy." Jack laughed. "Where did you hear that?" She stood up and brushed herself off. "YouTube." She answered. "You know what else Disney has taught me? Slightly unattractive people are evil." Jack laughed. "Like Pitch. He's ugly and evil." A silky voice purred from behind them, "Oh, surely he can't be that bad." The duo let out a gasp and turned to see Pitch standing behind them. Jack reached for his staff only to have a Nightmare yank it out of his hand. He looked over his shoulder to signal to Bunny for help, but he was gone. Neither of them had seen him sneak out of the room, tired of their silly play.

McKenna gave a shaky smile. "So, you come here often?" She joked. Pitch smiled. But it wasn't a sweet smile, it was more of an_ I'm-going-to-destroy-the-Guardians-and-there's-not hing-you-can-do-about-it _smile. She turned to Jack. Their eyes met and they both realized the same problem. They were on their own. Jack turned to see his staff laying several yards away. If he could distract Pitch he might be able to get it. But Pitch knew what he was thinking. "Don't even try Frost." He threatened. And then with one simple motion, he flung a stream of Nightmare Sand at Jack, throwing him against the wall. Jack let out a small groan and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The girl let out a gasp and stared at Pitch. Pitch smiled and prepared to throw the next stream at her. She straightened out her shoulders. _I'm not going down scared_, she told herself. Fear still churned in her gut. She took a deep breath. She hated screaming, it made her feel wimpy, but she had to warn the others. She managed to let out a shrill, loud scream before Pitch flung the Sand at her, knocking her out.

XXXXXX

Bunny leaned against the counter. He wasn't sure how much more of this madness he could take. Having Frostbite around was annoying. McKenna was like his sister almost. They acted so similar. "That's the last thing I need. Two Jack Frosts." He said aloud, to no one in particular. He raised the cookie up to his mouth, ready to take another bite, when a shrill scream made him drop it. He stood up and sniffed the air. Pitch. He ran as fast as he could to the room where the kids had been. Gone. They were gone. All that was left was Jack's broken staff. He heard the others arriving back from their short journey. He had to tell them that Pitch was back.

XXXXXX

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. It took him a minute to figure out where he was. In Pitch's lair. He tried to sit up, but found he was chained to the cage he was held in. "Jack?" he looked up. McKenna was there too. "Jack are you okay? You were out a long time." He nodded. "You?" She shrugged. "Good, good. I've been better though." She smiled. How can she smile at a time like this? He wondered. Maybe she didn't know how to frown. "Is this your new girlfriend Frost?" Pitch said as he glided into the room. He studied McKenna. Not bad, not bad, he thought. She had nice hair and pretty eyes. Great smile, but she wasn't beautiful. He sighed. "Really Frost, you could have done so much better." He said. Both of their jaws dropped. "Eeww." McKenna exclaimed.

"You think she's my girlfriend?"

"He's got cooties!"

"She's more like sister!"

"Yeah! And he's not even that cute!"

"Yea-Wait, what?" Jack turned to McKenna. She put her hand on his shoulder, as if talking to a young child. "I'm not saying you're not cute, I'm saying you're not _that _cute." Jack glared at her. "Gee thanks for that self-esteem boost." He said sarcastically. She smiled. "You're welcome." Pitch sighed. This was going to be a long night.

XXXXXX

Jamie leaned against the door. He wasn't supposed to be there, but he wanted to here this. "Mrs. Bennett, you're daughter went missing last night. Correct?" He could hear his mother sniff. She had been crying. "Yes." The man cleared his throat, readying himself for the endless talk about how wonderful her child had been. "Describe her for me." The woman nodded. "Tall, curly brown hair, same shad as mine. Brown eyes the same shade as mine. She has a rose shaped birthmark on her hand, similar to mine." She held out her left wrist so he could see the birthmark. Well I'll be, he thought. It really is shaped like a rose. "She laughs a lot, and smiles. Always." The woman got a wistful look on her face. "She smiles in her sleep." The man coughed. Those details weren't important. "Your daughter may have been kidnapped." He told her.

The woman burst into tears.

**The end. For now. Quick question though, were should I go with McKenna and Jack? It was originally supposed to be partners in crime relationship, but I'm thinking of making them actually related. I don't know. Leave your opinions on where I should go with them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I'm having trouble writing the next chapter, so it will be awhile. So, please enjoy this brief Q and A instead! **

**Me: "Hello, I am a very *cough* 'famous' author. Today, I will be answering questions from my fans."**

**Little sister: "Hello."**

**Me: "Hello sweetheart, do you have a question you would like to ask?"**

**Little sister: "Yes, I do. Mental issues or narcotic addiction?"**

**Me: "Tough choice."**

**Me: "Good afternoon ma'm, do you have any questions?"**

**Mom: "Yes."**

**Me: "Ask away!"**

**Mom: "I s your room clean?"**

**Me: "Well, would you look at the time! I have to go to a, uh, meeting, about, uh, the issue about, um, giant squirrels attacking…. New jersey." **

**Random citizen: "Who are you? What are you doing? Why are you talking to me? STAY AWAY FROM ME! THE VOICES WARNED ME ABOUT YOU! I'M NEVER GOING BACK! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"**

**Me: "Have a nice day sir."**

**Jack Frost: "Hi."**

**Me: "Hi. Oh, I have a message form my friend, Rin (That's her nickname).''**

**Jack Frost: "Okay."**

**Me: "She said you're one sexy beast."**

**Jack Frost: "…."**

**Me: "Hi."**

**Me: "Hello."**

**Me: "May I ask you something?"**

**Me: "Of course."**

**Me: "Is it hard being that sexy all the time?"**

**Me: "Why, yes, *fluffs hair*yes it is."**

**Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today! I enjoyed all of your questions very much, especially you, me. **

**If you have any questions you would like to ask me, go ahead. I'll answer it as best I can or make up an answer.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack sighed and leaned his head against the bars of the cage. He closed his eyes, but a sudden _ding _followed by the quiet fanfare of trumpets made him re-open them. McKenna had pulled out her iPod and was playing Spider Solitaire. "Really? You're playing that now?" He asked. She shrugged. "I was bored. Don't judge me." Pitch walked in and opened the cage, throwing Jack out. "Leave." He ordered. Jack stared at him, confused. Behind him, in the cage, McKenna was just as confused. Pitch glared at him. "Leave," he said, pointing to McKenna. "Or she gets hurt." Jack left. Pitch turned to McKenna, who didn't seem to be frightened at all. "I have a deal to offer you." He said. McKenna stared at him. He held out a hand and helped her out of the cage. "I know what your worst fear is." He told her. She smiled. "That one day the world will become overrun by singing pigs." She said. He stared at her. "No. Where did you even come up with that?" She continued smiling. "Okay, so in sixth grade, we had to-." He cut her off. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"You are afraid of rejection. And I know something you don't. The Guardians won't really accept you." He stared at her, trying to see some response. But she kept smiling. "They act like they like you, but you saw how quickly Frost left you. Eventually, once they get tired of your jokes, they will…" he smiled, relishing the moment. "Reject you." McKenna's smile faded. It might be true, she thought. Pitch smiled. "But, I accept you. You can't fight, but you are strong in other ways. If you join me, you will never have to worry about being rejected. For so many years, I have been alone, but together, we can do so much."

McKenna stared at the ground, silent for a few moments before nodding slowly. "Okay." She agreed.

XXX

Jack ran as fast as he could. He had to find the Guardians to help McKenna. He paused for a moment when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Bunny. "Jack! Where's McKenna?" He asked, noticing the seventeen year old girl was not present. "Pitch has her. He let me go, and threatened to hurt her if I didn't leave. He explained. Bunny thought for a moment. "That doesn't make much sense." He murmured. Jack threw his hands up in the air. "Exactly! But we have to go help her!" The rest of the Guardians came running up. "Jack! Where is McKenna?" North asked. "In Pitch's lair!" he cried.

"Jack!" They turned to see Jamie running up to them, tears running down his face. "Jack! My sisters missing!" He cried. Jack nodded. "Yeah, she kinda came with us." He said slowly. Jamie's face brightened. "Where is she?" He asked. Jack rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "With Pitch." He told him. Jamie's face crumpled. "We have to go help her." He said. Jack nodded. Jamie looked so upset he knew it would drive McKenna insane. "He might try to trick her into doing something she wouldn't." North said.

He had no idea how right he was.

XXX

Maybe this was a mistake, she thought. She could see her legs becoming paler, and the edge of her white nightgown was becoming grey, getting darker by the minute.

The Guardians ran into the clearing. They watched as Pitch slowly turned the girl into his Dark Princess. Black ran up her nightgown like ink, her medium brown curls became dark brown. She turned around so they could see the no longer bright happy eyes, now dark and flashing. "She would be so pretty if she weren't about to kill us." Jack said. It was true; the transformation had given her great beauty, but had hardened her heart, till it was stone cold.

They had left her, they would pay, McKenna thought. Although it wasn't her thinking. It was Pitch. He knew she had something special, and he knew she could be easily fooled into destroying the Guardians.

Jamie watched in horror as his usually fun-loving sister strode towards them with the intent to hurt them. "McKenna don't do it!" he cried. She didn't stop. "I know you wouldn't hurt people." He said. For a moment he saw the familiar twinkle in his sister's eyes. She was still there. He just needed to find a way to get her out. "This isn't you, you laugh, you smile, you talk so fast we can't understand you," He shouted. Was it his imagination, or did she hesitate? "You smile in your sleep, you fail math tests and make jokes about it, you throw broccoli at the principal and stick carrots in your nose." He said, feeling a slight smile on his face, remembering his older sister stare creepily at teachers with carrots in her nose.

"Jamie?" For a moment he recognized his sister's voice. He ran up and hugged her. At first it was like hugging a frozen puppet; cold and emotionless, but then she warmed up. He could feel it, when she hugged back. "Look out!" Jack shouted as he ran over and shoved them roughly. He looked up to see a stream of sand fly right where they had been standing a second ago. McKenna sat up, her curls flying in every direction, but back to her old self. Bunny picked her up with one hand and set her on her feet. "How could you be so stupid?" he shouted. She shrugged. "Peer pressure, it's a very powerful thing."

Pitch laughed a loud booming laugh. "Do you realize what you have?" He turned to McKenna. "You could either save everyone, or destroy the Guardians." He told her. "Although, based on your irresponsibility, I'd say you'll destroy the Guardians." North unsheathed his swords and held them against Pitch's throat. "Leave her alone." He ordered. Pitch smiled. "This isn't the last fight," he said calmly. "Not even close." Then he vanished.

McKenna smiled, feeling the need to in the negative atmosphere. "Well, that was eventful." She said. Bunny groaned and tromped out of the woods back to the sleigh. Jack glared at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

**Yep, I can be easily persuaded. I'm trying not to be such a pushover though. Although I do laugh in the face of danger; life is too short to spend frowning or being scared. That is my philosophy for life and I live by it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry! I lost my laptop charger and I couldn't write. After checking my laptop case for the fifth time, I found it. I still got this done faster than I thought I would, but I still might change it later.**

They were foolish. That insipid girl could be the start of a new Golden Age, or a Dark Age, depending how they used her. She was easily fooled, but her warm heart could not be completely frozen. Pitch stalked his lair, planning. He knew she was scared, but she refused to show it. Not so much for her fear they would reject her, but for her brother's sake. He had noticed how much she loved him. It was he who had brought her back to her real self. Her fear that she would hurt him had been too great.

She would die for him.

His lips curved into a smile as a new plan began to form in his twisted mind.

XXX

McKenna leaned against the table with Jamie asleep by her side. Every now and then she would reach down to smooth his hair and make sure he was okay. She loved kids, and hoped to have her own someday.

Jack suddenly fell back a little bit, clutching a table for strength.

North watched him, alarmed. "Jack are you okay?" He asked. Jack nodded. "Yeah the room just started spinning for a moment." He said. Tooth let out a gasp and pointed to the Globe. The lights were going out. Slowly, but surely. They looked at each other. Whatever Pitch was doing, they needed to stop, before they lost too much strength.

XXX

McKenna walked slowly. It was night, it had been a day or two since she had met Jack Frost, but it seemed like a life time ago. Jamie ran over and grabbed his older sister's hand. "Isn't it supposed to be a full moon?" She asked. Jamie nodded. "Yes, you're just looking in the wrong direction." He told her. "Oh." She turned around to see the large round moon.

Tooth was flying slower, losing a feather every ten minutes or so. The changes were slow, but they would get faster. Soon they would be too weak to fight Pitch. McKenna walked slowly towards the clearing where Pitch had nearly succeeded in taking her. Jamie noticed she was still in her nightgown. Pitch stepped out of the shadows. Nobody noticed him. In one quick movement, he grabbed Jamie's wrist and put a gray arm around the boy's throat. Hearing her brother gasp, McKenna turned around instantly.

Pitch smiled. McKenna heard Jack cry out and she knew the others had seen it. "You have no idea how powerful you are." He said. She glared at him. "If you join me, I'll let him go. If not..." He squeezed his arm around the boys neck, letting them knows what he would do. Jamie cried out. McKenna stood there.

If she didn't join Pitch, he would kill Jamie, if she did, he would control her and he would get hurt anyway. She stood there, unsure what to do. North leaned down. "We are getting weaker, but you are not officially Guardian, you can do something." He told her. She looked back at him, her face brave, but her eyes revealed her fear. "What?" She asked, her voice breaking with fear.

Before he could answer, Pitch disappeared into the shadows. She let out a gasp and frantically searched for him. Pitch walked up behind her. Raising a giant ax made of sand, he prepared to strike. She shrieked and ducked. He continued to strike. Time after time, she narrowly avoided it. Gasping, she lay on her back and watched as he prepared to strike. I don't think I can laugh when this physco is about to kill me. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the impact, but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she saw Pitch was gone. Standing up slowly, she turned to her friends. Shocked expressions covered their faces. "He disappeared. In a flash of light." Said Tooth. Jack turned to them. "Manny?" He asked. They all nodded. "Definitely Manny." McKenna said.

XXX

North stood in front of McKenna. They had sent Jamie home, but had brought McKenna back to the pole. "Do you want to offifaily be a Guardian?" He asked. "If you do, you will never have your own family, there is the possibility that no one will believe in you, and you will have to watch people you love die." The room stayed silent. "No." She said solemnly. "I can't. I'm seventeen, legally, I'm still a kid. I just want to enjoy that. Then I want to get married, and have my own family. I'm sorry." She told them. North nodded, "I understand, but I am not going to force you." He turned away. "We'll fly you back to your house."

XXX

They all sensed it before it actually happened. Everything seemed to stop. The crickets stopped chirping, the wind stopped moving; it was the calm before the storm. Only moments later, thousands of dark soldiers appeared and began to attack. McKenna stopped and stared. She had never seen more nightmares in her life. Or the past few days.

Jack and Tooth immediately flew in, shooting ice and slicing left and right. Bunny pulled out his boomerangs while North pulled out his swords. Everyone fought, except for McKenna, who sat in the sleigh, completely defenseless. One of the nightmares saw this. Before anyone could stop him, he flew towards the girl with enough force to knock her off the sleigh.

Screaming, she grabbed a hold of the sleigh and clung to it, another hit made her lose her grip. She tumbled down, shrieking the entire way. She closed her eyes and braced her self for the impact. Suddenly, two hands caught her. Cold hands. Opening her eyes she found herself looking directly at Jack Frost. Gracefully, he flew to a rooftop. He groaned. "You're heavy." Then he dropped her. "Ow!" She cried as her butt smacked the roof. Jack shrugged. "You did that on purpose!" She accused. He grinned and flew off.

She stood up. She heard a noise and spun around. There stood Pitch. He chuckled and smiled at her. "You have no idea what power you behold." He told her. She said nothing. "The Guardians feel nothing for you, I, however, would love you like a daughter. Every child is experiencing nightmares, soon I will block out the moon." He said. "With out the moons light, they will have no comfort in the dark. The Guardians will vanish. But you and I would remain." Overcome by a sudden surge of rage, McKenna let out a scream and stamped her foot. "No!" She shouted. Pitch didn't flinch. "Very well." He snapped his fingers and in an instant, every single one of the nightmare fighters was surrounding her, eager to spill blood.

McKenna stood there, she had given up. There was nothing to do, she was dead meat. There was no way she could survive thousands of nightmare charging at her at once. As the nightmares charged, she stared at Pitch, and realized something. She started to giggle, then burst out laughing. Pitch stared at her. "What? Aren't you scared of the boogeyman?" He asked. McKenna doubled over, gasping for breath. "Why should I be scared of a guy wearing a dress?" She asked. Pitch stared at her. "It's not a dress! It's a cloak!" He shouted. Then the nightmares came.

Instead of hitting her and killing her, they turned to dream sand. Dreams swirled around her, lighting up her face and ruffling her night gown. She smiled, and the light from the dreams shined in her eyes. Turning around, she saw the Guardians staring at her. Then North smiled. "You did it. He had every single one of his nightmares here, and you stopped them." He said. "But he'll be back, right?" She asked. North nodded. "Someday." She paused. "What was he doing anyway?" She asked. North thought for a moment. "He wanted to take out Manny. If he takes out Manny, he takes out us, but first, he had to weaken us. He did that by giving children nightmares, which drew from our power." He said. McKenna stared blankly. "I will never quite understand this." She said.

**Let me ask you something: Do you ship Jack and Tooth? I don't. I asked my friends that question at lunch and they screamed "NO!" One of them told it doesn't work because Jack is ice and Tooth is feathers. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
